


Fancy Food and Bathroom Counters

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Ten Times I Fucked an Angel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean can't stop thinking about Castiel. He is certain that he is never going to see the man again, but still, he can't get him off his mind. So, the last thing Dean expects is to run into Castiel, while on a date, with someone else.





	Fancy Food and Bathroom Counters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone and has not been edited. If you see any errors, feel free to politely let me know.

Everywhere Dean went for weeks, he watched his surroundings, hoping Cas would magically appear. He knew that Cas did not want more from him but he could live with that. Dean was not looking for a relationship either. All he was looking for these days was … Cas. He just wanted to touch Cas. 

 

“Looking for an escape?” Dean turned his attention to Charlie who was looking at him strangely. 

 

“I told you this was a horrible idea.” Gilda, Charlie's girlfriend, leaned into her. “He is not ready for this.”

 

“Look,” Charlie set down the soda she had been nursing. “I am not saying you are going to have to date her. I'm just thinking you need a little social interaction. Aside from work, you have been cooped up inside your apartment.” 

 

“What's wrong with my apartment?” 

 

“Just give her a chance,” Charlie nearly begged. 

 

“I agree with Gilda,” Dean fidgeted. “I don't think I am ready for this.”

 

“Come on you guys,” Charlie pouted. “Worst case scenario, you don't hit it off, you both go back to your dungeons.”

 

“Best case scenario?” Dean asked. 

 

“You get laid.” 

 

“Maybe I don't want to get laid,” Dean muttered under his breath.

 

“Who are you?” Charlie faked a gasp. “My Dean Winchester would never pass down an opportunity to get laid.”

 

“Charlie!” 

 

Gilda did not seem impressed with Charlie's attitude. But, Dean knew that Charlie meant no harm. They had always been like this with each other. That was one of the reasons that he loves her so much. In fact, if it was not for this whole Castiel mess, Dean would be joking right along with her. 

 

Maybe he should tell her what is going on. She may back off and leave him be for a while. Was he ready to tell her all of this?

 

“Sorry.” Charlie's joking manner faded and was replaced with concern. “I can try and cancel. She isn't here yet, there may be time.”

 

“Don't do that.” Now Dean felt bad. “I promise to try and have a good time.”

 

“Thank you.”

_______

 

The woman Charlie and Gilda had set him up with was named Bella. She was majoring in Law and was stunningly beautiful, not to mention sharp as a whip. She was everything that Dean loved in a woman and he would have loved nothing more than to get to know her and see where it leads.

 

But it wasn't right. Her eyes were not the shade of blue Dean wanted to stare into. Her hair was perfectly in place, not looking like she had just crawled out of bed or gotten fucked. And her voice, while beautiful, didn't send shivers down his spine. 

 

“What got you into mechanics?” She asked him. 

 

“My uh, dad and uncle,” Dean answered, trying to pull himself back into the conversation. “It's kind of the family trade.”

 

“That nice,” she smiled and leaned toward him to whisper. “I love a man who is good with his hands.” 

 

Dean swallowed hard. Normally, he would have something clever to say, but words escaped him. So, instead of words, he simply nodded. 

 

“So,” Gilda broke into the conversation and Dean was incredibly grateful. “You want to be a Lawyer?”

 

The conversation from there seemed to take place mainly between the three girls at the table. Dean listened the best he could, give small confirmations that he was still there and listening. Things were going okay, he …

 

“Cas,” Dean let out quietly. 

 

It was enough to get the attention from the table, all three of them turning to look at him. 

 

“Did you say something?” Bella asked.

 

“Uh,” Dean sat up straight and shook his head. “No.”

 

Everyone eyed him for a moment before accepting his answer and falling back into their conversation. But this time, Dean couldn't listen. Sitting on the other side of the restaurant, laughing with a redhead, was Castiel. 

 

“Excuse me,” Dean stood up from the table. “I need to use the restroom.”

 

Dean didn't wait for a response from the table. Instead, he made his way toward Castiel. It took a moment for him to look up, but soon they met eyes. Castiel looked both scared and amused at the same time. How could one man be such a mystery. 

 

Dean stopped for a moment, only feet from Castiel's table, before quickly turning and making his way toward the bathroom. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Dean asked himself in the mirror when he got there, thanking whoever that the bathroom was currently empty. That was probably his girlfriend or wife. Dean's mind was racing. No wonder he didn't want anything more. How could you be so stupid?

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

Dean looked up into the mirror to find Castiel standing behind him. He looked just as amazing as Dean has remembered. 

 

“Hello, Cas.”

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Well,” Dean straightened himself up and turned for face Cas. “I eat. And uh … I'm on a date. Kinda.”

 

“How can someone kinda be on a date?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and it took all of Dean's self control to keep his knees from buckling. “You're either on a date or not on a date.” 

 

“It wasn't my idea,” Dean clarified. “I'm here with some friends who are trying to set me up with another friend of theirs.”

 

“That's always the worst.” Castiel sympathized.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Dean agreed. “How is your date going?”

 

“My what?”

 

“Your date?” Dean wasn't imagining seeing him with a woman, was he? “The uh, pretty red head you were laughing with.”

 

“Anna?” Castiel asked before breaking out into laughter. Dean nearly laughed as well, out of embarrassment, but still. “That pretty red head is my sister. She is here visiting from out of state.”

 

“Oh.” Now Dean felt like a moron. “So, she isn't your wife or girlfriend then.”

 

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “If you haven't noticed by now, I am very Gay.” 

 

There was a silence between them. Did Dean walk out and return to his date? Did he tell Cas how thankful he is that he isn't married? Should he…

 

Dean swallowed hard when Castiel reached behind himself and turned the latch on the door, locking them both in the bathroom. 

 

Flashes from that first night together at the club raced through Dean's head. He could feel the counter digging into his stomach as Castiel slammed into him from behind, not bothering to take it easy on him. His cocked began to swell at the thought. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, his whole body shaking slightly, both from nervousness and excitement. 

 

“You look like your night needs some brightening up.” Castiel smiled as he made his way over to Dean. “Pull down your pants.”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm not going to tell you again.”

 

Dean reached down and unhooked his pants, pushing them down around his thighs, boxers as well. 

 

Castiel smiled at him once more before dropping to his knees. He ran his hands up the side of Dean's legs until he reached where his pants were resting. He tugged, pulling them down a little further.

 

“Cas … I …” Dean tried to protest. This was the most public they had been. They could be caught. But before he could get out the words, Cas wrapped his mouth around the tip of Dean's cock, shutting him up. 

 

Dean leaned back against the sink and gripped the edge of the counter. All fear had left his mind as Castiel licked and sucked. Even the faint sounds of the people on the other side of the door were not enough to make him want to stop this. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean cried out as Cas took all of him into his mouth. “I don't think … fuck.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back. Castiel was aware that he was going to come and that only made him suck a little harder, his hand moving up and cupping at Dean's balls.

 

That was all it took for Dean to come undone. He had mentally told himself to be quiet but he wasn't sure of what the outcome had been. Did he get out in his head or did the restaurant now know what was happening behind that locked door? 

 

Castiel cleaned Dean up the best he could with his mouth before pulling off of him and bringing himself to his feet. 

 

“Better?” Castiel asked as he made his way over to the sink to clean up, handing Dean a wet paper towel in the process 

 

“Much,” Dean couldn't hide how amazing he felt right now. 

 

They cleaned up in silence after that. Once they were ready to head out into the world, Castiel unlocked the door and pulled it back. 

 

“Wait,” Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist.

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

Go out with me. Marry me. Give me your number. Anything. I am begging you. But Dean did not say any of those things. He knew were Castiel stood in all of this and he had to respect that, even if it was driving him crazy.

 

“Nevermind,” Dean shook his head as he let go of Castiel. “Doesn't matter anyway.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“You should go.” 

 

“Dean!” Castiel said his name with a little more force. 

 

“What?”

 

“Ask me again.”

 

“Ask you what?” 

 

Castiel closed the door and stepped in front of Dean. Before Dean could process what was happening, Castiel grabbed at his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss, breaking away only a few moments later.

 

“Ask me again.”

 

“Cas,” Dean started, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. “Oh. Will you go out with me sometime?”

 

“I would like that a lot, Dean.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“How is Friday night at 7?”

 

“Definitely.” Dean agreed. He'd cancel plans if he had to. “Where?”

 

“You asked me, remember?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Call me when you figure it out.”

 

“I don't have your number.”

 

“I'm sure you'll be able to find it.”

 

Castiel winked at him before pulling the door open and making his way out into the restaurant. Dean was about to chase after him when another man walked in, slowing him down at letting him get away.

 

How was he supposed to find his number? Then it hit him. He has had Castiel’s number for the longest time. Probably a good think he hasn't thought of that, or he would have gotten desparate more than once and called him; he probably would hace been drunk at the time too. 

 

Dean gathered himself a little further and made his way back out into the restaurant. 

 

“Shit.” Dean nearly ran back to the table, forgetting he had people waiting for him. “Sorry about that. Hey. Where is is Bella?”

 

“She left,” Charlie glared at him. “You could have just said something. You didn't have to go hide in the bathroom. What is wrong with you Dean Winchester?”

 

“I'm in love with an angel.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Leaving out a few dirty details, Dean explained Castiel. He even pointed him out on the other side of the room.

 

“And that is the story of how I fell in love with an angel.” 

 

“Awe,” Charlie smiled, but then quickly put her mad face back on. “But you are still an asshole.”


End file.
